


The Meaning Of Family-RWBY Short Story

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Literature, Multi, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Writing, animestories - Freeform, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18storiesShortStories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my storyNote: I just notice that it was suppose to be a moment within the episode of season 3 chapter 4 but I took a different approach to it. So I hope you still enjoy my story regardless it's not really base off the episode that I wanted it to be.
Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688377





	The Meaning Of Family-RWBY Short Story

A story episode of season 3 RWBY episode 4

Note: I just notice that it was suppose to be a moment within the episode of season 3 chapter 4 but I took a different approach to it. So I hope you still enjoy my story regardless it's not really base off the episode that I wanted it to be. 

The Meaning of Family -RWBY

Everything is crumble.

All in places

There trying to get by

In there mission

Ruby, Juane ,Rin and Nora. Now Qrow

Qrow being the adult in the group keeping sure everyone is in check. They just got out of a battle from cinder’s men. There were tired not only in worry for Qrow who got attacked badly. They had to take shelter somewhere. And they did. Qrow was getting treated for his wounds by the medic while the others waited and settle in. 

Ruby was dearly worried for her uncle. He means so much to her. He’s like a second father to her. He has always been there for the girls especially for Ruby in tough times. When the news of there mother passing away took a whole turn and toll for them. But Ruby the most. She loved her mother very dearly. So So much. She cried herself.

Qrow was there for her. He had always watched the girls in anyways possible. As he ca remember making sure both safe and out of harms way. There dad was always there but not very much since they went to the school. To train to be huntsman. So there dad won’t worry as much. However, Qrow was always the bad influence in the eyes of others. So careless of others and a bad drinking habit. Even looking like a mess with no care at all. But that is just him. After all, Ruby saw something in her uncle Qrow that nobody did. 

He has a heart and has a difficult way of showing it. Plus, he cares for his nieces so much that he would die for them in their place. So, they can live as he can die from protecting them. He has something to die for but not live. His Life was hell and broken. Many things had happened in his past life and current events. He doesn’t talk about his life very much. He’s a close book. A bad guy in the eyes of others but not for her.

Ruby adores her uncle very much. She cares for him. Always thinks what he is up to most of the time. She means a lot to him. He is family after all. Qrow is family in Ruby’s eyes. He has a family with him. Ruby wants him to know that. He isn’t alone. Never alone. Anymore. Qrow does not need to die for his family because his family wants him around. They want him to live for something too rather than die. 

Ruby wants Qrow to live not die. She cares for him too much. Her world is him in it. There is so much to say but can’t express it in words. Right now, her uncle is fighting for his life. The medics are doing the best they can to prevent anything worse. Which one thing that most don’t want to hear or face. Even feel it. Not lose hope yet. There is still light at the end of the tunnel. It will come. Everything will resolve shortly. But the answer is… when...? how...? Where!? 

‘I want my uncle to live!!’ screaming through her thoughts while collectively calm in the outside. Covering her panic with being calm. Not show any weakness right now. 

She has to remain strong. Strong for her uncle Qrow. So strong that it is the last thing to held on to for final hope. 

The tiny hope. 

Until then, Right now hopping it goes okay. Ruby’s friends know how much her uncle means to her. They even gotten along with him well. Qrow is the adult in the group to know there still good in the world. 

After what had happened back at the academy and professor Ozpin went missing. During an ambush battle, things were out of control to people and students defending their school against them. Qrow show up as fast as he could to help out and protect the girls. But he was too later to protect one which was yang that lost her arm. 

Yang and Blake were fighting against cinder’s man mercury and Blake fighting one of them. Yang fought her best against them but end up losing her arm out of nowhere. Everything went dark for yang and woke up in the hospital with arm cut off. Yang was broken as Ruby sadden for her sister while the others Wesis and Blake were nowhere to been seen. They went away. Probably home due to what had happened. It can’t be blamed of the worry of their parents for their children. Fear and worry rose up that no one wanted to send their children to the school anymore. Especially one of the professors that had gone missing.

Ozpin. 

Another father figure that Ruby looked up to during the moments of training in the Academy. A mentor of guidance through her school life. She had always enjoyed his company whenever they had crossed paths from each other. A friendly atmosphere around each other. He would always make sure Ruby’s doing okay in her schoolwork and life. He was a good mentor and guidance. It made her feel at home again. 

Just like her dad who will always made sure his daughters were doing alright. He was there for them but not as much as Qrow who can relate to some of the things they’ve faced. Qrow would take that on the role for there dad. Sometimes the parent won’t understand how they or what there dealing with. 

Qrow steps in and makes sure they are heard and listen by. This is why Ruby adores her uncle so much. She looks up to him more than her own father sometimes. They can connect so fondly because she doesn’t shun him away like other people do. Nor judge or look down at him. These good things of him are keeping her sane from thinking about the worst. ‘I hope he makes it out.’ She was still shaken from battle of seeing her uncle Qrow take the hit and wonder it he’ll live or die. She doesn’t want him to die. She wants him to live. Qrow never had the best impressions from anybody. He was known for the guy who drinks his problems away and get into trouble. Some did enjoy his company like his own nieces Ruby and Yang. 

But Ruby will always be excited and happy to see her uncle. It will always make his day to see Ruby whenever he could. Even his friends Ozpin, Glenda good witch and Winter. Those are the only people who he considers friends. Well maybe not winter because he does have interest in beside her being all cold and tough as she is. Qrow knows how to get in her last nerves which is priceless to watch. So, assuming for him. Getting all irritated because of him from nonsense. Sometimes he will be right on things. 

To that winter can’t believe he would be right on it. Never underestimate someone with poor looks of judgement to having a bad reputation among people. Qrow knows his ways of life and his experience. That throws people off a bit. He’s smart. Plays the games well to get by and all answers. But still ‘tries’ not to get into trouble at all. At least try not to die. That is how Qrow works his magic to get by. Being the handsome friendly devil mischievous kind person that he is. Qrow has been through that Ruby already knows. There headmaster turn her uncle and yang’s mom into crows. To be reincarnated into an animal. Ability to transfer into creature while being huntsmen. Ruby found that messed of Ozpin doing so to her uncle and Yang’s mom. That wasn’t right to do so. Even if they took the choice to do it. 

Ruby found that messed up like they treated her beloved relatives as experiments to get to there goal. So much has happen. 

Ruby now cares about if her uncle will be okay. That is all she cares. She doesn’t want to lose another family member ever again. Like her mom. When her mother died, she broke into millions of pieces and cried a lot. She loved her mother so much. Ruby was only a child to understand of her mother not being there. Yang took that role to become some what her guardian. Someone to keep watch to making sure to be in the right path. Sometimes every path has their obstacles along the way. The difficulties towards main goal. 

Reaching for goals is a challenge. Not easy as it seems. These either make them thrive more towards their goal or simply just want to give up. The Choice there is to say. The girls decide to keep going to achieve their goal in becoming huntsmen like their relatives. But it came with a price a long the way. It shocks them to the core. All it was for them to learn how to fight and protect everyone from evil and grim. It wasn’t the case for them. Qrow and Raven. 

They were put to the test in their training to even learning how to turn into a bird. Ruby discover a whole new picture of her goal. Changes everything of her. She still wants to be a huntsman like her mother. Make her mom and father even uncle Qrow proud. Ruby has a lot of training to do to achieve that goal. Right now, she hopes her uncle makes it out okay. 

The medics were done treating Qrow to one of them telling Ruby he is okay and will be in the recovery room. Qrow had four hour surgery. The wound was deep. Risk were high after finding out how much blood lost was left. The chances of survival were pretty low but he fought through it. Ruby was relieved her uncle is okay and recovering. Qrow is saved. Now he covers. 

Ruby goes to the recovery room to see her uncle. Meanwhile, her friends were escorted to their rooms for the night. Ruby enters the room as grabs a chair place it near him. Qrow was asleep with all machines connected onto him. Ruby was happy to see her uncle since being rush right into emergency surgery. It her scared and worried. 

The thought of thinking losing another family member is sad and hurtful. Afraid of losing them forever. Ruby doesn’t want to that all!! She wants her uncle to live and survive! 

To be at her side. Without her uncle. She will be at lost not see her achieve her goal to be a huntsmen and make the world a better place. No more deaths. No one will die under her watch. She will save each one so they can live. Even if it’s risking her own life to do it. 

Ruby stare at him while slowly place stare at him while slowly place her hand on top of his. She tried to fight off any emotion that was outing her. Trying to be tough and strong for her uncle Qrow. Even herself. 

“Uncle Qrow…” she starts to say while keeping her tone of voice at steady not cry over. “I’m glad your doing alright…” sobs a bit as now her emotions are getting to her. “A-A-An-An-And Safe” fought back the tears that were about to come down. A water cry trial slips from her eyes. Too late she’s already shedding tears. 

“Uncle Qrow that was really scary of what you did.” Kept going not caring about her tears anymore. Let all the emotions out. “Didn’t had to put yourself at risk.” Took a deep breath before continuing to talk. 

“You’re the only person I have as family right now.” Took a pause then spoke “besides my father and Yang.” Grip her hand to his “You mean so much to me.” Burst out a cry as saying “Your family Uncle Qrow.” Sobs more can’t control the tears anymore 

“This isn’t the meaning of family just to live in order to die.” Her face flop on his side as she cried then felt a hand on top of her head 

“Easy there kid…” the voice spoke “ I ain't gonna die yet.” Looks up to see her uncle smile at her “I’m going to continue to live.” Grab her hand and hold it “Because we’re family and we have each other.” He smile more at her as Ruby hug him tightly. “Easy their kid I’m still injured.” 

Ruby let go “I’m sorry!” bow down her head in a apologetic matter. “It’s okay Ruby” he did enjoy the hug and made her room to lay down next to her. 

“Uncle Qrow! You shouldn’t move at all! It’ll open your wound!” she says to him but already happen and his wound is still stable. 

“Don’t worry and I will be careful.” Yawns escape from him as his niece already lays next to him and asleep too. 

‘Wow she must’ve been worried sick of me.’ Smile down at her and stroke her hair gentle.

Qrow stood there thinking after what he had heard of Ruby saying “This isn’t the meaning of family just to live in order to die.” 

That struck a core to him. His niece considers him as family while nobody else did. He was always shunned away and the bad influencer in the eyes of others. 

A bad guy. 

The world against. 

Expect Ruby. 

She accepts him and loves him as the uncle in the family. Now he has something worth living not to die. Like originally planned to do. He means something. And that is. The meaning of family.

The End


End file.
